yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 179
"Farewell, Judai! A Tearful Graduation Ceremony" is the one hundred and seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 19, 2008. Summary ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' present As Jaden defeats Nightshroud, what is seemingly the entirety of Duel Academy runs forward to thank and congratulate him. Shortly thereafter, the school gathers for the Graduation Ceremony and results of the Graduation Duels. Dr. Crowler attempts to announce the results, but begins weeping, as he does not want the third-year students to leave. Ultimately, he has to be physically forced from the room by Ms. Dorothy, Nurse Fontaine and Professor Sartyr, as he beings hysterically saying he is against the ceremony taking place. Chancellor Sheppard steps forward to read the results instead and announces that it's a three-way tie between Alexis, Chazz and Syrus. This presents a problem however, as they only have replica of Yugi Muto's Deck to award. In the end, all three opt not to take the Deck, stating that they will continue with the Decks they currently have. They move on the Graduation ceremony, and Sheppard calls the second-year representative, Hassleberry forward to give a farewell speech. He too, begins weeping, and has to be escorted out just as Crowler was. Alexis has been chosen to be the representative to for the third-years, so Sheppard calls her forward to give her own speech. As she speaks, a montage of flashbacks is shown, with events from all four seasons being played. Alexis states that time moves too fast, and it seems like they only first arrived at the Academy recently. She states no one will ever forget the friends they've made at the Academy, no matter how far away they may become. The ceremony begins, and the students revive their diplomas, before heading to the graduation party at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Axel and Jesse are still present, and they state they'll be leaving to go to their own Graduation ceremonies shortly. Yusuke arrives, and apologizes for all the trouble he caused. Atticus tells him he's wrong, Duel Academy will accept the growth and mistakes of any student. Jaden does not attend the party, and instead begins packing his things up in Slifer Red dorm. The spirit of Professor Banner questions why, and Jaden states his work here is done. He states that he intends to begin traveling, and aid anyone he can with his power to connect humans to Duel Spirits. At the same time, during the party, Alexis, Jesse and Axel have a conversation outside of Obelisk Blue dorm, confident that they will see Jaden again. As Jaden leaves, Winged Kuriboh flies off, and he follows him. He's lead the room where Yugi's replica deck is stored. Waiting for him there is Yugi himself, who tells him it's time to begin the true graduation Duel. He says he is going to test Jaden to see if he has become a Duelist worthy of holding the card that Yugi gave him three years earlier. He states that Jaden has grown into a reliable adult, but that there is something that Jaden has lost, but not yet realized it, and that thing is extremely important. He instructs Jaden to hold "Winged Kuriboh" up to the display case, and that it will lead him to the person who can help him recover what he has lost, somebody that Yugi considers even stronger than himself. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' present , Yugi, Joey and Tristan. At low left corner: Kaiba.]] He does so, and is engulfed in light. He suddenly finds him himself in front of Solomon Muto's game shop and finds a flyer on the ground. It appears he's been transported back in time to just after the Battle City tournament ended, as the flyer announces Yugi as the winner. Yugi rushes from the shop, telling his Grandpa that he's off to school, and bumps into Jaden in much the same way that Jaden did to him when they first met. Yugi does not appear to remember Jaden, and states he doesn't remember giving him "Winged Kuriboh", but comments it does resemble his own "Kuriboh" as he compares the cards. He states that the spirit of "Kuriboh" contacted him in a dream the previous night, and told him that he would soon meet someone whom he must Duel. They find a spot to Duel, and Yugi comments that there doesn't appear to be anyone else around, and Jaden notices the clock has stopped. As they shuffle each other's Decks, Yugi states that he sense something in Jaden, and believes that they are similar to one another. As they move to their Dueling positions, Yubel comments that she's impressed that Yugi could sense her, and also says that his Deck will be a problem, with Jaden replying that he could sense powerful energy coming from it and that it must be the Egyptian Gods. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" on his first turn, and Yugi comments he's not seen "Elemental Heroes" before. Yugi Summons "Mystical Elf" and Tributes it using "Magical Dimension" to destroy "Flame Wingman" and Special Summon "Dark Magician". Jaden uses "A Hero Emerges" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden states that "Neos" is his ace card, just as "Dark Magician" is for Yugi. He claims that the Duel has yet to really begin. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Yugi Muto Jaden's turn Jaden's hand contains "Negate Attack", "Neos Force", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". He draws "Polymerization" and uses it to fuse "Avian" with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden Sets a card. Yugi's turn Yugi's hand contains "Mystical Elf", "Magical Dimension", "Obnoxious Celtic Guard", "Mirror Force" and "Shift". He draws "Dark Magician" and Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Next he activates "Magical Dimension", Tributing "Mystical Elf" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and destroy "Flame Wingman". Yugi attacks Jaden directly with "Dark Magician", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Yugi Sets two cards. Jaden's turn Jaden draws and then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Defense Position, with its effect activating, letting him draw two cards.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" effect can only be activated when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned. He then Sets three cards. Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" (1400/1200) in Attack Position and activates "Thousand Knives", letting him destroy "Bubbleman" since he controls a face-up "Dark Magician". Yugi attacks Jaden directly with "Dark Magician" but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, as it's the only card in his hand. A replay occurs and Yugi opts not to attack. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Notes